The Tragedy of Darth Inves
by Konner Wilson
Summary: This is what I think would happen if Luke joined the Dark Side after he got his hand cut off on Cloud City.
1. The Battle of Mustafar

**Chapter One:**

**The Battle at Mustafar**

"No, I am your father," Vader said, Standing above his son, Luke, who was dangling from a ledge.

"Join me, Luke and we will rule the galaxy as father and son!"

Luke had just lost his arm; he had also lost all hope that the rebels would win this "civil" war. He answered with all conviction, "Yes, I will join you! Just help me, father, to become the most powerful Jedi ever!"

"I will, son. Now, come, the Emperor will be happy to see you, now," Vader said, walking away.

Luke shimmied himself over to the main walkway and followed his father, Anakin, to the Emperor's shuttle. Luke had to sneak over there, as to not be seen in his weak condition.

Aboard the shuttle, Luke's arm was fixed with a hand that resembled his father's robotic hand, unbeknownst to him. Vader went over to the medical droid and said, "It's time for the final transformation," He turned to Luke, "the Emperor is in the main bridge. I suggest you go and find him, and he will make you more powerful than ever,"

Luke walked over to the bridge, his new arm working off signals from his brain. He lifted it up and pressed the button to open the bridge door.

Lord Sidious turned and saw Luke, and told him, "Go to the Mustafar system and kill every Storm trooper there. If you want to know why, the answer is that they're an elite guard and they plan to betray me. But first, bow. Yes that's good, I knight you as Darth… Inves. Now go. Oh, I almost forgot, here,"

The Emperor used the Force to hand Luke his father's lightsaber.

"There are Sith robes outside this door. I hope you enjoy them. Oh, and remember, Inves; 'Anger is the path to the Dark Side'." The Emperor laughed and disappeared.

Luke went outside and found the robes, which were black Jedi robes, but were… different somehow.

Luke put them on and got onto an old fighter and flew to the Mustafar system, intent on killing for his new master.

Once he arrived at Mustafar, he was confronted by three Storm troopers, "Hands up, what be your name?"

"Darth Inves. I'm a new Sith lord and I've been sent on a mission of-" Luke never finished his sentence.

He just pulled out his lightsaber and slashed the troopers. This brought two more troopers over to the landing area.

They didn't ask questions, they just fired their blasters and the blasts soon hit them in the chest, deflected by Inves's lightsaber. Inves walked to the main area of the station, and walked into the control room, unchallenged the whole way.

"Must be a small group, or a big meeting," he thought.

He walked into the control room and when asked of his mission, he slashed all of the troopers, letting not anger, but hate be his guide.

After 10 minutes on the planet, he had cleared it of the rebel troopers

He traveled back to the main Empire starship and met with the Emperor.

"You've done well, Darth Inves. I pray you have some information for me?"

"Yes, there are rebel bases on Hoth, Endor and Tatooine. I suggest that I and a group of soldiers go and take over the Tatooine base, but Endor and Hoth will be harder targets, as that Endor is the main base and Hoth is more remote," Darth Inves said, spilling the secrets he swore to protect.

"Darth Inves, you're new mission is to lead the 501st Storm Trooper Division into battle on Tatooine. I have men on there that will gladly abandon their posts to attack the base. Now, Inves, go."

Inves walked out of the room, going to his fighter, with Storm troopers ready to die at his commanded. He was finally a respected leader. He finally was powerful. He felt more alive than he had ever felt.

Luke Skywalker died that day.

Darth Inves was born.


	2. Sidious's Laws

**Chapter Two:**

**Sidious's Laws**

Sidious worried.

Not for Darth Inves, but for the sin he committed.

Ever since Darth Bane issued the policy, "The Rule of Two" where there can only be two Sith, a master and a pupil. Sidious had committed two pupils.

The Emperor issued the "Sith Cardinals", a tablet of 5 rules, carved by Lord Tyranus's lightsaber.

_**The Sith Cardinals:**_  
><em>1. A Sith Master can only admit one pupil<br>__2. There is only one Sith emotion: Anger  
>3. <em>_The Sith Council can only contain 10 Masters  
>4. <em>_Any Sith (Master or Pupil) that kills another Sith (Master or Pupil), shall be killed by the Executioner of their Sith Temple.  
>5. <em>_Each Sith (Pupil and Master) must adhere to every rule issued by the Sith Emperor_

The Emperor also issued "The Sith Nation", which declared the Mustafar, the Hoth and the Tatooine systems as Sith training grounds, which will have Sith Temples, built on the planet.

Sidious then issued "The Sith Council" (mentioned in Rule 3 of the Sith Cardinals) and "The Sith Empire", which made a council similar to the Jedi council of the Old Republic, and turned "The Galactic Empire" into "The Galactic Sith Empire", respectively.

Sidious then issued "The Sith Order Ranks", which gave the Sith an order of power within each starship, temple, and relationship.

_**Starship Rankings:  
><strong>__Admiral  
><em>_Captains  
><em>_Commanders  
><em>_Lieutenants  
><em>_1__st__ Privates  
><em>_Privates  
><em>_Cadets_

_**Empire Rankings:  
><strong>__Emperor_  
><em>Emperor's Darth(s)<br>__Council Members  
><em>_Masters  
><em>_Padawans  
><em>_Younglings_

_**Temple Rankings:**_  
><em>Temple Masters<em>  
><em>Executioners<br>__Temple Council Members  
><em>_Masters  
><em>_Padawans  
><em>_Younglings_

_**Teaching Rankings:  
><strong>__Master's Master (Grand Master)  
><em>_Master  
><em>_Padawan_

Sidious added that, a Grand Master must be a member of the Temple's Council in order to help the Master teach the Padawan learner.

So it was done.

The Sith was now structured as the Jedi of the Republic.

But there was a distinct difference.

There was two Sith opposing the Jedi of the Republic; there is only one Jedi opposing the Sith of the Empire.

But that was soon to change.


	3. Inves's Home

**Chapter Three:**

**Inves's Home**

Darth Inves had set up shop in a house 3 minutes before any of the Storm troopers hit the ground.

When the 501st hit the ground, they went inside the house and were so shocked by the appearance of the Sith Lord, that they almost blasted him. Inves said he knew the area around here and that the Mos Eisley space port was about 50 miles away.

"We could set up base here in this old abandoned house and probably use one of the ships to get over there. Aren't there a few divisions over there?" Inves asked.

"Yes, sir," said trooper TK-429, (a.k.a Commander Kenton), "there is the 467th, the 297th, and the 694th. We should have about 300 men between us all,"

"Good, now, Mos Eisley should be easy to take, it's Hopis Turn we need to worry about," Inves answered.

"What is Hopis Turn? It's not on our radar," said Commander Kenton.

"Hopis Turn is an underground world. It is only accessible through three spots, around here: Mos Eisley, my old home and Ben Kenobi's home," Inves stated.

The soldiers didn't question, the radio troopers contacted the other troopers and soon an attack was mounted towards Mos Eisley. Inves had other plans, though, going to his home, and searching through the charred rubble.

He arrived to find a new home had been built on the property. Inves approached cautiously, and quietly.

"Hey!" yelled a voice.

Inves turned and in a millisecond everything became still:

Inves brought out his lightsaber, turned, saw that the voice was a clear enemy, jumped, and slashed the old Jedi… or so he thought.

All this happened in a fraction of a second, and the Jedi had everything slow down for him, too.

He saw that the person in front of him was a Sith, undid his lightsaber and jumped to the left. The Sith attacked the place that he had jumped from, and the Jedi, Miner Windu, saw his chance and attacked the Sith.

But the Sith was powerful and sliced off the Jedi's hand. The Sith punched the Jedi in the stomach and kicked him. But the Jedi had one last trick, he jumped, landed behind the Sith and used the Force to call the Sith's lightsaber, which had a path right through the Sith's hand, cutting it off, then the Jedi threw it at the Sith's legs, then it came back to him, like a boomerang. The Jedi then threw the lightsaber again and it hit the Sith square in the chest, but just a fraction of an inch away from his heart, by the grace of the Emperor, who felt that his newest apprentice was in danger and used all his power to deflect the lightsaber headed straight for the Sith's heart. The Jedi ran and got into the Sith's speeder.

Inves laid there, breathing heavily.

"Inves…" said a voice inside his head.

He had heard voices in his head before, when Obi-Wan/ Ben said, "Use the Force, Luke" when he was fighting the Death Star. But this voice was the one of the Emperor.

"Inves, can you hear me?" the voice said.

"Yes, Master?" Inves said weakly.

"Where are you? You need help, you're energy is fading quickly,"

"At my old home, on Tatooine. Help me, Master. I can't feel my legs…" Inves then went unconscious.

He woke up in a medical room. There were droids everywhere. He was scared. Inves had fear, something he shouldn't have. He was a Sith, he wasn't scared.

Pain was everywhere: in his arm, in his legs, in his chest, and in his head.

He was weak.

He knew this now; he couldn't control his pain, like his father or his master could. He was weak. Inves, right there, swore that he would become a powerful Sith, not a Jedi. A Jedi did this to him. JEDI SCUM! He hated them; he wanted every one of those damn Jedi dead.

But at that time, he fell asleep.

He woke up, strapped to a platform, then he heard the Emperor say:

"Lord Inves,"

"Yes, Master?" Inves said, instinctively.

"Rise"


	4. Vader's Wounds

**Chapter Four:**

**Vader's Wounds**

Darth Inves broke the bonds that strapped him to the table.

Droids and troopers shot at him, trying to hold him back, but he was intent on obeying his master's order.

He had enough.

He threw his hands out as if he was Christ on the cross, and screamed.

Everything around him exploded and the droids and troopers were either destroyed or thrown back and killed.

But the Emperor stood still, smiling at Inves's newfound power.

"Give me a mirror," Inves demanded.

The Emperor's smile dropped.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Master. Master, I need a mirror, for I would like to see what I look like," Inves said.

Sidious pointed to a broken wall of broken chrome and he saw that his face was partially robotic.

"The droids will fix that with some Synod Gel, that will reproduce your old face. We are thinking of doing the same to your leg and arm. But it might be risky. By the way, your father needs to see you," the Emperor said.

Inves walked out and went to his father's quarters.

Vader had his helmet off and was looking through the window out into space.

"Father, you're helmet is off, I think you need to-"

"I'm fine," Vader said, then, he turned.

Vader's face was that of a 20-year-old. He was bald, but the face was reconstructed.

What Vader had said about the "final transformation" all made since.

"Can this work for me? Wait- first, what happened to my face? All that I remember is that this Jedi tried to kill me, got my chest, legs and my arm. What happened to my face?" Inves asked.

"Sand people tried to mutilate you. They started carving off your face, then the troopers arrived and killed… everyone," Vader said.

"I still have much to- Wait! There is other Jedi!" Inves said, realizing something he should have known from the first time he saw the man.

"Yes, that is what scares the Emperor. There might be hundreds of other Jedi, but we know the leader, we just can't seem to find him,"

"Who is the leader?" Inves asked his father.

"A Jedi named Yoda,"

Everything that had happened to Luke (he hated that name now) before he became Inves came back. Yoda had trained him, and then Luke left to save some old friends, then he became Inves after a series of events that he couldn't remember.

"Yoda is on Dagobah. He is hiding on these coordinates," Inves then fed his father the location of the most powerful Jedi in the universe.

"Good job, Darth Inves," Anakin said, turning to the window.

"My son, Lord Inves, 'The Most Powerful Jedi Ever'-" Vader started.

"I'm no Jedi, I'm a Sith, I'm ridding the world of scum that tried to trick me," Inves said.

"You are good at heart. You are doing horrible things, but you'll change… someday," Vader said.

"I'M DARTH INVES AND YOU UNDERESTIMATE MY POWER!" Inves yelled, his words spat in anger.

"I said the same thing to my old master," Anakin said with a smile.

He hadn't smiled in over 20 years. But this only made Darth Inves angry.

It was then that Vader knew it.

The young Luke Skywalker he had secretly seen grow up, was gone.

Darth Inves was alive and well, but Luke Skywalker had died a cold bloody death at his father's hand.

And Darth Inves was about to die as well.


	5. Inves's Blade

**Chapter Five:**

**Inves's Blade**

"Inves, my friend, I have terrible news," Sidious said, walking into the room, "Your lightsaber has been lost and cannot be found,"

"WHAT?" Inves yelled.

"We have a new one, made for you,"

Inves was presented a straight lightsaber, and Inves picked it up, and "unsheathed" it.

It had the standard straight blade on top, but a quarter of a blade on the bottom.

"The Sith of old used these lightsabers, with two ends. Darth Maul, an old Padawan of mine, used two lightsabers together and then the power of the left side died slightly, so now you have a quarter of a lightsaber at one end and a full lightsaber at the other. Convenient if you ask me," Sidious said.

"Well, it's a fine weapon. I shall use it to the best of ability. And could you tell me more about this 'Darth Maul'?" Inves asked.

"Well, Darth Maul was a pupil of mine. He had horns and black and red tattoos on his face. He was a powerful Sith, but was defeated by Obi-Wan Kenobi. This is his weapon and it is a fine one, indeed. But this pupil of mine, wasn't right. He failed to take into account the greatness of Oui-Gon Jin's new apprentice, Obi-Wan. But after Maul's death, we took this weapon and stored it in the old Sith archives, on Naboo. It's a wonder they never found the archives," Sidious finished.

"I want to go to these archives. I could learn more about the Sith and become powerful enough to take down all of the Jedi!" Luke said.

"I shall bring you to the archives, Luke. In due-"

"I'M LORD INVES! LUKE SKYWALKER IS DEAD! I AM MORE POWERFUL THAN ANY JEDI!" Inves screamed, he was afraid of his old self. He wanted that part of his life to die.

"Now, let us not wait. We must get to the archives if young Inves is to learn about the Dark Side," Sidious said.

"Fine, Master, sorry for my disrespect," Inves offered, truly sorry.

"Don't be. Your anger is your weapon, Now, let us got to the archives and learn about our origins."

**ON THE SPACESHIP TO NABOO**:

"Young Skywalker has become very powerful, don't you think?" Lord Sidious asked General Jordon, who was the general of all of the Storm Troopers.

"Yes, My Lord," Jordon answered.

"General, you have permission to speak freely,"

"Yes, My Lord. Lord Inves has become very powerful… I'm sorry to say, but powerful enough to kill Lord Vader," Jordon said, warily.

"Thank you for the information, General. I needed to hear someone confirm my thoughts…"


	6. Inves's Vision

**Chapter Six:**

**Inves's Vision**

**JUNGLES- NABOO**

Lords Sidious, Vader and Inves, with a plethora of troops, arrived on Naboo, just a few standard miles outside of the capitol.

"We must journey about 2 standard miles north through some forest to arrive at our destination," announced Commander Kenton, to his superior, General Jordon.

Jordon nodded at Kenton and said, "We should send a scout team in… I don't want Lord Sidious or Lord Vader to get hurt,"

"What about Lord Inves, General?" Commander Kenton asked.

"Commander, he knows how to take care of himself," Jordon said, putting his binoculars up to his eyes, "The Archives should be a quick trip, only lasting a day or so. They Emperor will probably take some papers with him, so have your troops be ready to carry a load, Commander Kenton,"

"Yes, sir!"

"Dismissed," cried the General, "I hope we don't have to carry the entire Archives back… that would be a job. But let's hope we get a few things…" the General whispered to himself.

"Sir!" cried a trooper.

Jordon turned and automatically saluted his trooper, "What is your name, son?"

"Cadet Cody, s-sir! I'm h-hear to ask a-about the mission. Y-you see, this is m-my first o-one and I-I'm nervous…"

"Oh, don't worry," the General stated.

"W-why?"

"It's just a transport mission, son," the General said, "If you want, I'll put you on duty with the land speeder transporting some of our men to the Archives to defend our Masters. You like that?"

"Yes, sir!" Cody said, happily.

"Dismissed, son," Jordon said, smiling under his helmet.

The trooper half-walked, half-jogged over to his Commander. General Jordon saw that Cody was nervous and had trouble getting the words out, so Jordon went over the Commander.

Jordon came up behind Cody, slapped a hand on his shoulder and looked at the Commander.

"So," said the Commander, "Who are you? I'm trying to tell my trooper here that he cannot transport the troops, because we already have a transporter, but he won't listen, saying he HAS to do it,"

General Jordon smiled and said, "I'm General Jordon and I just gave this Cadet here a strict order to transport our troops over to the Archives. I think he's doing the right thing in telling you that he has to do this. Now, Commander, he would be violating Storm Trooper Law 1.26, Paragraph 2, line 4 if he were not to carry out this order and that means what, Cadet?"

"Death by firing squad, sir," Cody said, confidently.

"That's exactly right. Now, if YOU were to violate a direct order by a superior, which I shall give to you in a minute, it would mean what?" asked the General.

"Death by Space…" said the Commander, quietly.

"And that means what?" asked the General.

"You will be thrown out into Space, with no gear whatsoever and will surely die in less than sixty standard seconds… Law 1.26, Paragraph 2, Line 1, sir," the Commander spat the last word.

"Now, let this young man pilot the speeder and if he does well, I will promote him to my right-hand," the General said.

"To a Commander, sir?" asked Cadet Cody.

"Yes. I trust you, Cody," said the General, "You came to me and not to him for advice, for more reasons than one, but nonetheless, you came to me and that means you acknowledge your superior, Pillar One of the Three Pillars needed to be a Commander. Pillar Two is, a thirst for Knowledge, you have that in going to a, if I do say so myself, wise General for advice. And the Third and Final Pillar: The Ability to Carry out Orders Whatever the Case May be. You shall show that in transporting these men to their specified stations. Can you do that?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" cried Cody.

"Then here are your orders," the General grabbed the papers from the Commander and gave them to Cody, "Read them over, for we need to get those troops over there before Lords Sidious, Vader and Inves are. Which means we need to be there by dawn tomorrow. Get a good night's rest, Cody, that's an order,"

As Cody saluted and walked away, the Commander said, "What are you doing, General? Giving a Cadet a chance to become a Commander OVERNIGHT! That's outrageous!"

"Watch your tongue, Commander Connor. I pick my own Commanders, and I picked you out of 40 other troopers because I thought you had the Three Pillars. I then realized you miss the Three Virtues. Patience, Bravery, and the most important trait of all…"

"What?" Commander Connor asked.

"Humor," the General stated, plainly.

**SITH ARCHIVES- NABOO**

"Whoa," Inves said as he entered the stone temple.

"Yes, Inves… 'Whoa'…" Lord Sidious said.

The stone temple had shelves going up 20 feet, and it was stocked with scrolls, holotapes, and books. Inves was deeply impressed, having not seen a book before, but knowing what they were.

"This is amazing! I don't know where to start!" Inves yelled, his voice echoing.

"We're going to move the archives into the Death Star II, so you can start where ever you want to, Lord Inves," Sidious stated.

Inves ran up to a shelf ad found out something:

It was alphabetical!

So he now knew where to start: He ran up to the "S" section and found "The Definitive Guide to Sith History" by Jedi Master Yoda.

Inves grabbed the book and flipped to "Recent History".

He looked and looked and found what he was looking for:

"The infamous Count Dooku, was killed by his Master, Lord Sidious, after finding a new apprentice, Lord Vader,"

Inves dropped the book and had a vision:

He saw his father, on the floor, with Inves over him. Inves had a lightsaber over his head and was about to strike down Vader, but just as he threw the lightsaber down to kill him, a tall man, with dark hair and blue eyes attacked Inves from behind.

That was it.


End file.
